


I Should've Known

by swisscheeseroll



Series: Drabble to Story - I Should've Known [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Showki, Showkiho, Started on the extended version, always read on asianfanfic for better version, its on asianfanfic, kiho, monsta x - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho jokingly announced that he loved Kihyun for his ramen during their Mnet Meet n Greet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Wonho decides to finally confess his love to Kihyun. DRABBLE!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m really hoping that I’m using these fanfic terms correctly… Drabble is shorter than a one-shot, correct? 
> 
>  
> 
> I managed to write a Kiho drabble before, so why not another one?

When they arrived at their dorm, Wonho pulled Kihyun into a room and slammed him against the wall. He stared intently into Kihyun’s eyes. 

 

“I was serious.” Wonho began. “I like you, not because of your ramen, because you are Kihyun.” 

 

“I like you because you are Kihyun.” Wonho repeated himself. 

 

Kihyun broke eye contact with Wonho. He was now staring to the right, behind Wonho. 

 

“I-I D-” Kihyun stuttered. “Don’t like you like th-that.” 

 

“Is it…” Wonho lifted Kihyun’s head up so that he would be facing him. “...because of Shownu?” 

 

Kihyun blushed, and nodded his head. 

 

“I should’ve known.” Wonho backed up to give Kihyun space. “Sorry.” Wonho stated as he left the room.


End file.
